HTTYD - Life on Berk 2
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: This is based on the Christmas special and the Riders of Berk. Ingrid, Hiccup and the people of berk now live in peace with the dragons. Hiccup has Toothless, and Ingrid is finding out what sort of Viking she is going to be. This the Twin's story continued.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I don't own this._

_Ok, Book 2, based on the Gift of the Night Fury and the Riders of Berk. Like Hiccup, Ingrid does have a certain ability with Dragons, but a certain type. It leads up to what have planned to change for the written version of the 2nd film. Anyway, R,R&R. _

* * *

><p><em>This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over, and dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember.<em>

There was large banging on the celing, Hiccup and Ingrid look up, Blaze , thw baby Night fury was on Ingrid's head. She yawned.

"Hiccup, control your dragon, please..."She curled up again, Blaze cooed in agrement, she too going back to sleep. The older Night Fury bounced on the roof again.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Hiccup got up, he headed outside. Toothless looked down at him. "Well, good morning, Mr. Bossy!" Hiccup said. Toothless laughs at him, Hiccup mimcked the laughed. "Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying-" Hiccup's metal foot slips on the ice, but Toothless catches him. "Stupid leg. Oh, thanks, buddy, I'm okay. Yeah, we can go flying now." Then Toothless burps in Hiccup's face. "Eww, eww, what? Eww! Argh! Toothless." Hiccup gags, hold his mouth.

Soon, they are up in the air above Berk. "Come on! Let's see what you've got today!" Toothless snorts and dives down a cliff face towards the sapphire oceon below. WHOOO-HOOO!" Toothless heads towards a rock possioned like a bridge. "Okay, you ready? Easy..." Hiccup unhooks leg and stands on Toothless, and jumps over a cliff while Toothless goes under. Hiccup lands on Toothless and hooks leg back in. "Yes! Finally!" He laughed, remebering what happened last time.

"Here?" A viking asked, the Viking was on a Gronckle is holding up a shield.

"Yes, yes, nooo, nooo, no, that one a wee bit higher!" Gobber told him, Gobber was on the ground as the Viking and the Gronkle were decortating.

"Here?" The viking moves it up a little.

"There! Ah, that's the spot!" Gobber nodded

"Alright!"The Viking hammered it into place, A costumed Viking child growls at Meatlug, and Meatlug playfully roars back.

"Attaboy, Meatlug!" Fishlegs smiled

"Morning Fishlegs!" Ingrid waved, she walked past. The 3 baby night furies were holding on to her shoulders.

"Hi Ingrid. Hiccup off with Toothless again?" Fidhlegs asked

"Yeah, usual morning routin." Ingrid sighed, Blaze snorted as if copying Ingrid. Ingrid and Fishlegs laughed.

"Well, catch you later. Taking this little ones to the cove. See if I can learn anything about them..." Ingrid said, then Bllast shot a small flame, blowing up a barrel. Ingrid smiled appolgyically at the viking who owned them. "Sorry, still not sure why he does that..."

"It's ok. It's snoggletog." The Viking smiled, he left the teens and baby dragons talking.

"Well, better go before he blows anything else up." Ingrid said "Speak to you later Fishlegs!" she rushed off.

"yeah..." Fishlegs watched her go with a small smiled

"Are you ready, girl?" Astrid asked Stormfly, she throws two shields in the air, and Stormfly uses her tail spikes to nail them to a giant, wooden Christmas tree-like structure.

"Odin's beard, Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would our fathers say?" Stoick asked, walking with his best friend.

"they'd think we'd lost our minds!" Gobber laughed

"Hahahahaha. Well done. Well done, all of you! I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday, we've ever seen!" Stoick told the whole village, Vikings and dragons was a sudden roar. "What the...?!" Hundreds of dragons are flying above Berk, and the island's resident dragons all join them and fly away.

"What in Thor's name?!" Gobber asked

"Come back! Where are you going?" snotlout called to his dragon

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs rushed off to find his dragon

"Where's Hiccup? and Ingrid?" Astrid asked

Ingrid sat on a rock in the cove, The hatchlings play fought. Ingrid was joting everything down, Blaze looked up, so did her brothers. Ingrid looked up too and gasped. So many dragons! She looked down at the hatchlings, they didn't seem t want to go, but more like they were looing for something.

"Do you know what is going on?" Ingrid knelt down by them, they all look at her with sad cooing sounds. "Let's get back to town."

"What do you say, bud? Wanna go again?" Hiccup asked, before Toothless could asnwer, they had to swerve out of the way of the the Dragons en masse. "Whoa! Aaaaahhh! Oh, no! My helmet! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh...!" A dragon knocks off his helmet, Toothless dives after it, dodging the many dragons. "Toothless! No, no, no, no! Whoa... Wait! Toothless! Stop! We'll get it later, bud. We need to get back and find out what's going on." hiccup told him

"What's the matter? Where are you going?" A Viking asked, as his dragon flew off.

"Nonono! Don't leave, Stormfly, don't go! Please?" Astrid begged, but her Nadder also joined the ranks.

"Astrid!" Hiccup and Toothless landed, he rushed over to her. Ingrid was just entering town too.

"Hiccup! What's going on? Where are they going?" Astrid asked, Suddenly Hiccup was bombarded with questions

"Why did they leave?"

"What's happening?"

"Will they ever come back?"

"Stop! Wait!" Hiccup said

"Calm down! Give him a chance to speak! Hiccup, where are all our dragons going?" Stocik stopped then.

"Dad... I don't know." hiccup signed

"Whatever it is..." Everyone turned to see Ingrid, she was looking at Hiccup sadly. "I believe all dragons are meant to go." She nods behind them, everyone saw Stormfly tryng to encourage Toothless to join them, but Toothless can't because of his tail-fin.

Later, everyone was gathered in the great hall. The teens were in the corner. The baby Night furies had gone to sleep in Ingrid's arms.

"Where'd they go?! Snoggletog is ruined!" A Viking signed

"It's not ruined! We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again! Now we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?" Stoick said

"You're right, we are Vikings! We are tough!" Everyone looked around, only then did Gobber notice all the shiny bells and baubles attached to his arm and helmet. "Most of the time..." He corrected

"But what about them?" A Viking pointed to the hatchlings. Ingrid suddenly got protective.

"What about them?" She asked

"Why haven't they gone?"

"Firstly, they are just babies, they can't fly yet. Secondly, when we were in the cove, they didn't seem to interested in following them, but they seemed to be looking for something..." Ingrid told them.

"Ingrid, those babies are in your care, don't lose them." Stoick sad

"Seriously Dad, am I likily to lose these? They won't leave me alone." Ingird said, the Vikings turned away from the teen.

"Let's sing some Snoggletog songs!" Gobber suggested, all the teens left.

"That was depressing..." Ruffnut signed

"I know! I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly." Astrid said, Fishlegs was whistling.

"What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?" Ingrid asked, confused.

"Me? Oh! Yeah!" He pretends to cry. "I miss him so much! Well, good night!"

"I've got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness!" Astrid smiled.

"Maybe..." Ingrid said, unsure. Ruff,Tuff and snotlout groaned.

"Actually, Astrid might be on to something." Hiccup looked at her, Ingrid gave him a look, but he overlooked it.

"Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you." Tuff said, Toothless looks over the ledge of a cliff. Hiccup signs, Ingrid watches the older Night fury, thoughtfully.

"Must be nice." Ruff muttered. They all head home, apart from hiccup.

The next morning..."Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on! Get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!" Astrid called, Ingrid hurried past with the hatchlings. she planned on getting to the Cove unnoticed. Astrid sees the Twins and Snotlout. "Hey, you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays."

"Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you?" Tuff shoves Ruffnut

"It's Yaknog!" Asrid smiled, Tuffnut gags.

"Ugh! If I drink that I'm gonna yak nog all over the place!" Tuff gaged

"Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?" Astrid threatened

"Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug." Snotlout smiled, Snotlout swallows reluctantly. "You could really taste the yak!" he halt back his agging reflects.

"Hmmm! Yum! What is that?" Fishlegs hurried over excitedly

"Oh! You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink." Astrid smiled, just as Excitedly. Snotlout stands behind Astrid, shaking his head with a look of warning on his face, and Fishlegs takes the hint that it's not for human consumption.

"Oh... You know... Ehm... I have... suddenly inexplicably changed my mind." He said

"Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this." Astrid hurries off to find him. Ruffnut notices Snotlout's discomfort.

"Are you crying?" Ruff asked, Snotlout did not look well.

"Hiccup?" Astrid found Hiiccup working.

"Yeah, I'm over here, Astrid. Coming!" Hiccup was at the back fecthing a tool. He goes round to where Astrid was waiting.

"Here. Happy holidays, from me to you." Astrid gave him a mug

"Thank you, Milady!" Hiccup accepted it.

"What are you up to?" Astrid asked, before Hiccup could take a sip. He placed the mug down.

"Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair. I was up all night and I think I found a way to fix that." He lifted up the mug and drinks the Yaknog, realizes how disgusting it tastes, and keeps from swallowing.

"No way! You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you?" Astrid gasped amazed, oblivious to Hiccup's dislike to her drink.

"Hmhm!" Hiccup said with a mouth full of yaknog.

"Wow, what a great gift!" astrid smiled

"Hmhm..." Hiccup nodded

"What if he never comes back?"

"Mh..."

"What am I saying? Of course he will!"

"Mhm!"

"Well, I'm going spread some more holiday cheer! You're amazing!" Once Astrid gets far enough away to not notice Hiccup, he spits the Yaknog onto the floor.

"Blaaaaagghhhhh!" He shivers, it was as bad as the raw fish Toothless made him eat, maybe even worse.

Toothless was banging on the roof again.

"Toothless! Come on down, bud! I got something for ya!" Hiccup jumps down and sniffs the contraption. "What do you think of that? Yeah!" Toothless turns away from Hiccup. "Would you just settle down! Toothless! Come on, bud! Let me get that on you! Yeah! You are going to love this. Okay." Toothless starts to moan about the new tail, trying to trow it off "Nonono... To-Toothless! Stop! Please, wait! Toothless, please!" It suddenly expanded on it's own. "Ah... Here you go. See? Got it?" Toothless first looks to Hiccup, then to the tail-fin, then back to Hiccup. "Toothless... Whoa!" Without warning, Toothless shoots into the sky, flying away from Berk and his best friend.

Three days later, Hiccup is still worrying about Toothless. He's lying awake in his bed, when suddenly there is a rhythmic banging on the ceiling. Waking up Ingrid, she looks up. Hiccup, however, jumped out of bed and rushed outside.

"Toothless! I knew you'd come back... Urgh!" Hiccup runs around to the side of the house, but slips, landing on his back, then he sees Stoick repairing the roof.

"Morning, son! Morning Ingrid." He smiled, Ingrid had got up too. She helped Hiccup to his feet.

"Oh, hey, Dad..." Hiccup signed

"Morning." Ingrid nodded

"Glad you're up! I was looking for your helmet." Stoick said, Ingrid looked at Hiccup, He looked worried

"My- My helmet?" He stammered

"Odin needs a place to put your goodies." stoick smiled

"I don't have a helmet dad..." Ingrid told him.

"Yeah, right... I- I'll get on that. Great..." hiccup said

"Hold on! Hold on. Alright... Come on. What's on your mind? Out with it." Stoick told him

"Oh, it's been three days, Dad. I just thought Toothless would be back by now." hiccup signed

"I'm sure he is with the other dragons." Stoick said

"Yeah? I wish I can be that sure." Hiccup looked down.

"Ah, listen... I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do, when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them! And I imagine that is exactly what Toothless would want you to do. Right?" stoick told him

"You're right." hiccup agreed

"Good! Then go get that helmet! We've had enough disappointment around here. And I'l, get you a helment Ingrid." Stoick said.

"You said that last year." Ingrid mummbled. The twins walked down the road. Inferno had jumped on to Hiccup's shoulder's. They saw Fishlegs, carrying a basket of fish. "Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon!" Ingrid smiled, hiccup rolled his eyes, why didn't she just tell Fishlegs she liked him. Everyone know he like her.

"Hahaha... Oh, a dragon? That's..." Fishlegs chuckled nervousily. Fishlegs runs into a house carrying the fish barrel. Hiccupand Ingrid follow, when Fishlegs leaves,they creep forward and open the doors. Meatlug breaks his chain and rams into the Twins,carrying them away, along with the hatchlings.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" hiccup yelled

"Meatlug?!" Ingrid asked as Meatlug flies past Astrid.

"Hiccup? Ingrid? Where are you going?!" She yelled

"I HAVE NO IDEAAA!" Hiccup answered

"Meatlug? What about presents?! Hey!" Fishlegs yelled,

"I can't believe him." Fishlegs mummbled a while later, the remaining teens were in the house Meatlug had been in.

"YOU can't believe HIM?! YOU KIDNAPPED YOU DRAGON!" Astrid growled

"Well, that makes it sound so mean." fishlegs sighed, the Nut twins spotted someting in the hay, they moved it out of the way to reveal stones.

"Hey, guys?" Tuff said

"He flew away the second he was unleashed!" Astrid told Fishlegs

"I'm seventy-two percent sure he wanted to stay." Fishlegs said in defence.

"GUYS!" tuff broke them up.

"Whoa... Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks." The teens were knealing by them

"You're such an idiot! Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs!" Ruff said

"Hey, wait! I bet that's why the dragons left! To lay their eggs!" Astrid gasped

"But, boy dragons don't lay eggs." Fishlegs muttered

"Yeah, your boy dragon is a girl dragon." ruff told him

"Okay, that actually explains a few things." Fishlegs said in sudden realisation.

"Hey! Everyone's missing their Dragons, right?" Astrid gasped.

"Oh, here it comes." Snotlout sighed

"I've got an idea!" Astrid tries a red ribbon around on of the eggs. "It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition! Oh, this is gonna be so good!" They hide dragon eggs inside everyone's helmets.

"Whoa! Meatlug, where are you taking us?" hiccup asked

"Hiccup, I have an idea on what's going on." Ingrid said

"What's that?" Hiccup looks at her.

"All the older dragons left...the babies didn't seem interesed, but they looked like they were looking for something...what don't these hatchlings have?" Ingrid asks, Before he could answer, Meatlug lands on Dragon Island, there all of the Dragons are, looking after eggs and new hatchlings. The Baby night furies run off to fin new friends.

"You guys come here to have babies!" He looked at Ingrid. "The night fures were looking for their family..." she nods. "Whoa!" They watched a Gronkle mother roll her eggs into a holde of water. Eggs glow and explode. Little baby dragons crawl to their mother. Hiccup saw one she forgot. "Hey, look over here, you missed one." The Gronkle tries to warn him, but egg explodes, throughing Hiccup back. "WHOA!" Ingird laughed, taking out her note book and wrote that down.

"Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk!" she chucked

"Wasn't this a great idea?" Astrid asked, she had placed the last egg in a nearby house.

"Uh-huh! Everyone's gonna be so surprised!" Fishlegs smiled, there was a sudden explosion and something flies at Fishlegs, knocking him down "Ow!"

"SURPRISE!" snotlout laughed, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout coo at the baby Gronckle, when Astrid realizes something.

"The eggs explode?!" She gasped, Houses all around her explode. "THE EGGS EXPLODE!" she yelled, a Man runs screaming from his home. "I'm sorry! Sorry!" Houses continue to explode everywhere. The "tree" sets on fire.

"Awesome!" Ruff smirkes

"Wow!" Tuff nods, impressed

"This is your best idea yet." snotlout smiledd at Astrid, who looks horrified.

"What in Thor's name is going on?!" Stocik asked

"The eggs explode." Astrid said in a small voice. Final house over Astrid's shoulder explodes, and Astrid smiles nervously.

"Toothless! Toothless? Ah, Toothless, where are you?" Hiccup called, as the twins walked through the crowd of dragons. Ingrid was collecting data on how each different type of dragons eggs hatch in a different way. Hiccup sees his dragon friends. Hookfang! Stormfly! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys!" He rushes over, Ingrid follows. They see the baby Nadders, Ingrid picks on up, it rubs it head against her. she laughs, she realises a lot of baby dragons are watching her. She goes and sits in front of them. "And you have... babies? Oh, look at you guys! All happy, together. Who knew you are leaving to celebrate your own sort of... holiday." hiccup looked arounsd, he caught Ingrid's eye. she nods. "I should get back to our holiday. So what do you say there, Hookfang? Think, you could give us a ride back home?" Hiccup pats the Monterous nightmare.

"we'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay, gang?" Ingrid smiled, getting on behind Hiccup. Hookfang starts to take Hiccup home, but everyone follows. "Oh... Nono nonono... I think wejust started the return migration." Ingrid laughs, she notices how the baby dragons are eager to follow. "Well, if you insist!" Babies try to follow but don't have enough strength against the wind.

"They won't able able to return to Berk, Hiccup..." Ingrid climbs down Hookfang's tail and jumps to the ground, and the babies crowd round her.

"Ah, boy this is never gonna work. Oh, hold on, I've got just the thing." Hiccup lends Hookfang away.

"Ah, Gobber, this is a disaster." Stoick exited a burnt house.

"Ah, it's not so bad." Gobber said

"Oh, not that bad? The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us. Let's face it – this holiday is a complete - What are these people looking at?" He too looked up and gasped. the Vikings watched shimmering creatures high in the sky. "What is that?" a Dragon Figureheaded ship is being carried by dragons. "It's Hiccup!" Stocik cheered

"And our dragons!" Astrid smiled, the vikings cheer, but stop as the ship landed. Ingri gets if the boat with the baby Night furies, she is followed by the other babies.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" Snotlout cheered, Meatlug spots her babies and flies down, she regruitates a load of fish.

"MEATLUG!" Fishlegs yelled, raming into the side of the Gronkle, they rolled to the ground.

"Stormfly! You're back!" Astrid hugs her, she sees the baby Nadder's. "Oh! And there are babies!"

"Hahaha! Well done, you two!" Stocik smiled at Ingrid and Hiccup.

"Thanks, Dad!" they smiled back.

"Everyone! Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!" Stoick told them all, the vikings cheer.

"This is the best holiday ever! Uuuuhhhhh! Howsa baby!"Fishlegs was playing with Meatlug's babies. Hiccup looks around, seeing everyone having a great time with their dragons. Well, almost everyone. Ingird joins him, giving him a weak smile, Inferno crawls on to his shoulder again.

"Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you." astrid came over to talk to Hiccup, Ingrid steps aside as Astrid kisses Hiccup and hugs him.

"Astrid, where did Toothless go?" hiccup asked

"I don't know." she answered, Astrid sees Toothless creeping into the Great Hall.

"He'll be fine." Ingrid sighed as equally sad.

"Wow, man, I wouldn't wanna be you right now! I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours!" astrid suddenly changed her tune, Ingrid glared at her.

"Yeah, you know, this is not helping, at all." Hiccup said annoyed, Astrid turns Hiccup and Ingrid around to see Toothless running excitedly towards them.

"TOOTHLESS! Hey, bud!" Hiccup yelled, running over, Ingrid not far behind. They both hug the Night fury, the babies climb onto Toothless' head.

"Stoick!" gobber nudged the chief and nods to the Twins

"Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again, and what is in your mouth?" hiccup told him,[Toothless puts Hiccup's now spit covered helmet on his head. Ingird -and pretty much everyone else- cringinged. Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut groan in disgust. "Yeah, you found my helmet. What-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been?" He looked at Toothless, Ingrid smiled. "Buddy, thank you! You are amazing!" Hiccup hugs Toothless again. Ingrid smiles, Blaze jumps on to her shoulder, so did another random hatchling, she chuckles.

"Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid cheers

The next morning, the twins were woken by Toothless is banging on the roof again. Ingrid got up with Hiccup today.

"I'm coming, Toothless! Alright, bud, come on down. I was just-" He stooped, so did Ingrid, Toothless had pulled out the old flight gear. Ingird smirks, looking at Hiccup.

"Toothless, what'd you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore. Come on, let's get going." Toothless moves away from Hiccup as he tries to get on. "Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now. Toothless?" Toothless looks at his tail and opens it by himself, he looked back at Hiccup, then started banging his tail on the ground. Toothless! Stop! What are you doing?" The tail is flung away. Toothless pulls up the old gear again, and Hiccup realizes something: Toothless truly wants to need Hiccup to help him fly.

"You ain't getting out of this one, brother." Ingrid smiles, she pushes him forward. "Get out of here." she grins.

_Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart._

The pair of them were in the air. "Okay, bud, you ready?" Hiccup unhooks his leg and somersaults off of Toothless, and they freefall together. "Yee-haw!" Toothless taps Hiccup, spinning him in the air.

_Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift._

Hiccup hooks back onto Toothless and shakes the snow off the mountain. "Whoo-hoo!" hiccup cheered

_But he gave me a better one!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am basing this part from home the episode when out. the christmas episode was a year befoe the riders of Berk. By the time the first episode was released, i noticed there were no baby dragons. i am guessing the grow faster then people, in their younger , in this Blaze and her brothers are old engough to fly and fit in with the older dragons._

Chapter 2 - How to start a Dragon academy.

_This is Berk. For generations, it was Viking against dragon. The battles were ferocious... then one day, everything changed. _

Hiccup flies in on his Night Fury and best friend, Toothless. They were quickily followed by, another night fury, slightly smaller then Toothless, but just as fast

_I met Toothless with my twin sister Ingrid, and together we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons we can ride them... live with them, even train them._

They land on a sea stack where Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and their dragons are waiting for them.

"Okay, guys. Best Trick Competition. Who's up first?" Hiccup asked, Ingrid looked at Blaze, who snorted.

"Uh..." Fishlegs muttered

"Me!" snotlout grinned

"Actually, I think it's-" Ingrid began

"Me!" Snotlout said, Ingrid glared at him, blaze growled

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO!" Astrid told him, to stop Ingrid getting off Blaze and giving him a kick in the arse

"Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on-" Snotlout bosted. Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, plummets off the sea stack, scaring an unprepared Snotlout. "-FIRE! Oh, no!" Hookfang pulls off many stunts, scaring his already terrified Rider into almost wetting himself. Hookfang circles back around and lands back on the sea stack with a thud. "I'm alive...? I'm alive!" The other Riders stare at him, blankly, apart from Ingrid who was trying to keep a straight face "Of course I am." snotlout acted as if nothing happened.

"It's my turn! Ready, Meatlug? Here we go!" Fishlegs smiled. Fishlegs' Gronckle, Meatlug, takes off, flies around in a simple circle, then lands. "Yes! New personal best!"

"My turn!" Ruffnut said

"No, my turn!" Tuffnut agrued, Astrid and Ingrid shot each other a look, did they always forget they shared a two headed dragon

"Guys, same dragon." hiccup spoke their thoughts

"Oh, right." Tuffnut muttered. Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch, take off, but then their Riders begin to argue on which way they should go."Go left."

"No, right!" Ruff pulled

"N-no, right!" Tuff growled

"No, left!" They narrowly miss colliding into another sea stack. Barf and Belch suddenly fling their Riders off their necks and high into the air.

"OH, NO! WHOA! THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY! AAAH!" Tuff screamed, Barf and Belch then catch the twins before they can go splat, then fling them up, and back onto their necks. They then land on the sea stack.

"We almost died!" Ruff gasped

"Yeah, I know..." Tuff said, she grinned "Go again?!"

"Hey! It's my turn! You might wanna take notes. Let's go! Yah!" Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, shoot off the sea stack, and fly down towards the ocean. "Okay, Stormfly, tail flip!" Stormfly flips her tail into the water. "Now twirl!" The Nadder then barrel rolls, shooting forward."Quick, upwards spiral!" They finish their routine with a final spin, high into the air. "Alright, Stormfly!" As she lands back on the sea stack, the other Riders congratulate her performance.

"Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?" snotlout asked, She responds to him with a good, hard punch to his shoulder. "Ow!" Astrid then turns and gestures to Hiccup, meaning it's now his turn.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us there, bud." Toothless makes a vertical takeoff, then dives down the sea stack, right to the ocean. Hiccup pulls up at the last second, and shoots forward at breakneck speed. The two boys skillfully swerve in and out through the maze of sea stacks before coming across two conjoined rocks. As soon as they get close enough, Hiccup unhooks his metal leg, and jumps onto the bridge between the two rocks, while Toothless glides under. Hiccup runs across the rocky bridge, then jumps onto Toothless on the other side. The boy and the Dragon rocket towards the sky, leaving the other Riders amazed and awestruck. Toothless then shoots out multiple plasma blasts, which explode like fireworks. It's obvious who won the competition.

"They're still the best." Astrid smiled

"Another win. Good job, bud." hiccup smiled as he landed

"Excuse me, but are you forgetting us?" Ingrid looked at him, Blaze growled annoyed.

"Fine, but, remember..." hiccup began

"Hiccup, you understand Toothless...I understand Baby dragons. We'll be fine." Ingrid smirked, She taps Blazes head, jus behind on of her ear plates. Blaze shot up, the spikes on her back suddenly stood out and parted in two, the other riders didn't see that. Blaze dived down, faster then Hiccup and Toothless could ever dream of going. Entering the water, the other riders looked over the edge.

"she has gone a killed herself."ruff smirked "Cool..." Suddenly a large blast of water erupted, they looked to see blaze and Ingrid, as the water fell, a rainbow appeared over them as Blaze hovered. Blaze closed her spikes and landed again.

"No that was a show!2 Fishlegs smiled, Ingrid blushed.

"Thanks." She said, the other riders smirked amongest themselves.

The twins and their Night furies headed back to the village.

_Yep, dragons. Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. Unfortunately, dragons are still, well, dragons._

When the 4 of them land in the village, they see chaos. This includes a yak being chased by a Gronckle, a couple of Terrible Terrors stealing chicken from a woman, a Deadly Nadder who refuses to leave a man's roof, a Monstrous Nightmare stealing a sack of apples from another man, and another Deadly Nadder chasing a group of chickens, running under a clothesline, and stealing a woman's underwear in the process.

"Bad dragon! Let go of my food! Drop it, pesky dragon! Dragons!"

"Get off my roof, you pest!"

"Let go of that! These are my apples!"

"Give me back my dainties, dragon!" Suddenly, the villagers start scattering and running for cover.

"Incoming!"

"Look out!"

"Dragon poo!" Hundreds of dragons are now flying over the village, relieving themselves, creating a "poop shower".

"Ew, gross, gross, gross, gross! Oh, poop! Oh, that's disgusting!" hiccup groaned, Blaze put her wing over Ingrid so she didn't get hit.

"I owe you a chicken." Ingrid told Blaze. Hiccup backs up, avoiding the poop until he walks in-between two men, Mulch and Bucket, who are using their shields as makeshift umbrellas.

"Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket. Sorry about the, uh-" Hiccup began

"Every day at 3:00. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap." Bucket said

"Better than the days when it was "kill or be killed". Hey, we've got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the boy the cod." Mulch told bucket. Bucket hold up an empty sack with a torn out bottom.

"I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" bucket asked, Ingird laughed, Bucket wasn't the brightest, but he did make her laugh.

"Um, no, uh, actually, Bucket, I-I'm afraid the, uh-" Hiccup sighed. A Terrible Terror walks away with the cod.

_Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the dragons and will do anything to drive them away._

A house that sits outside the village was quick and quite Dragon free. Inside, the sleeping figure of a grumpy old man, Mildew. Suddenly, the roof of his house shakes, waking him up. He then walks outside to find a Gronckle sleeping and snoring on his roof.

"Dragons. I should've known." Mildew grummbled, He holds up a half-eaten cabbage from his field. "Helps himself to my roof and my cabbage." He turns around and stares in horror. A bunch of Gronckles have devoured all the cabbages in his field. "My whole field! Gone! That tears it, Fungus." Mildew grabs his helmet, staff, and sheep, then walks towards the village with a scowl on his face.

The next day Stoick stood giving orders to his people, Blaze stood behind him with Blaze.

"Stand the elk up in the back. The fishing boats just came in with a big catch." Stoick smiled

"Stoick!" Mildew approached him, Ingrid sighed, she placed a hand on Blaze's nose - glaring at Mildew

"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Gobber joined Ingrid, who nodded in agreement

"You picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming." Stoick told him

"It's the dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men." Mildew growled, Ingrid patted Blaze's head to stop herself saying anything.

"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?" gobber told him

"Ah, very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile these dragons upend our village carts! Turn people's houses into piles of rubble!" Mildew argued

"Mildew's right!"

"They even disturb an old man's rest! Can't you see these bags under me eyes?" Mildew asked

"You mean the ones that have been there since i was little?" Ingrid muttered, Gobber heard her and chuckled.

"Go on, Mildew!"

"He's right, he's hideous." Gobber nodded

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts!" Mildew continued

"Right you are!"

"They even cracked this man's skull! Like an egg." Mildew told the crowd.

"Wait, you can do that?" Ingrid asked Gobber, he looked at her. "Why didn't you do it sooner?"

"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled! Over easy! Poached!" Bucket smiled

"You need to put those dragons in cages!" Mildew growled, Blaze growled, Ingrid helt her back.

"I agree!"

"If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village!" Mildew said, As the angry crowd continues to yell, Hiccup tries to intervene and calm everyone down.

"They don't mean any harm. They're just dragons being dragons." Hiccup said

"Right, we can't stop them being how the gods made them." Ingrid added

"Look, Mildew, if there's a problem I'll deal with it." Stoick said

"Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it." Mildew told him

Later that day, Stoick is in his house with Gobber, talking about the dragons.

"We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place. Hey, we could put up signs!" Stoick said

"Signs? For dragons?" Gobber asked

"No! For the people." Stoick explained

"Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick." Gobber shook his head

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza." Stoick suggested

"Nets? You do know they breathe fire?"

"I know very well they breath fire, Gobber. Maybe Mildew was right. We have to figure something-"

"No, no, wait, Dad. What if I deal with the dragons?" Hiccup and Ingrid came in, just in time to hear the last of the conversation.

"I can help!" Ingrid smiled

"You?"

"Who else? If anyone can control them, I can. I'm the best man for the job." Hiccup smiled, Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"You're not a man yet, Hiccup." Stoick told him

"Not if you don't give me the chance to be!"

"Fair enough, you'll have your chance... starting tomorrow."

The next day, Hiccup and Ingrid are walking through the village, ready to begin dragon-wrangling.

"Okay, gang, there's gonna be some changes around here." Hiccup muttered, He spots a woman fending off a Deadly Nadder that's trying to take the basket of bread she's holding.

"Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread!" Hiccup runs over to the woman and dragon.

"Hold on, I'll help you! Just... no!"He places his hand on the Nadder's nose, and the dragon instantly calms down.

"Alright!" Ingrid smiled, Suddenly, a crash is heard which startles the Nadder. He turns around to see a Gronckle chasing a group of chickens, knocking over carts in the process. As it runs by, the Deadly Nadder chases after it. "Okay... maybe not" He then sees another Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare fighting near a sheep farm, setting some of the sheep on fire and causing them to scatter. Hiccup begins to panic.

"Toothless, stop that fight! I'll put out the sheep!" Hiccup said, The Night Fury rushed off, as did Ingrid a Blaze to sort out something else. "Okay, okay... whoa!" Hiccup runs into the plaza, right into the middle of even more chaos than yesterday.

"Get out! Get back here with my cart!"

"Enough of these dragons!" The other Riders are watching the whole thing on an abandoned catapult.

"What's he doing?" Snotlout asked

"Uh, I think he's helping the dragons break stuff." Tuff said

"Cool!" Ruff grinned. Hiccup tries to put out a flaming sheep, but the sheep just hops right over him, knocking him over.

"Wow, he could really use our help." Astrid said

"We'll get to it." Tuff grinned

"In a minute." Ruff said. Hiccup finally manages to put out one of the sheep.]

"Sorry about that." Hiccup said, Suddenly, hundreds of dragons begin flying over the village. You know what that means...

"And... it's three o'clock." Astrid looked up and took cover. Hiccup doesn't have time to run for cover as dragon poop comes falling down towards him.

"Oh, no..."

That night, Hiccup and Ingrid sat in Hiccup's room. He was in pain from that days work, Ingrid acutually had hid, after a Viking near her threw something at a dragon and it attacked with it's fire. Ingrid wasn't a fan of fire, not since the Red death incident.

"Oh, everything hurts..." Hiccup groaned. He lifts his prosthetic leg."Even this." Ingrid chuckled

"Hiccup?" the twins looked up, Hiccup groaned.

"Astrid? Perfect. I don't look too beat-up, do I?" Hiccup asked, Ingrid said nothing, Blaze was a sleep and Toothless gives him a pity smile. "Oh, great. Dragon pity." Astrid walks into his room.

"Hey, Astrid. What a nice surprise!" Hiccup smiled

"So, how was your day?" Astrid sat next to Ingrid, It was her who found Ingrid hiding and had promised to say nothing about it.

"Uh, uneventful. Hung around the plaza... you know." Hiccup lied

"Yeah I do know. We saw you out there. It's hard to believe you're still standing." Astrid said. Hiccup gives up the act and flops down onto his bed.

"Ugh...! I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month." He sighed

"Hiccup! Ingrid" the twins heard their dad calling. Astrid looked at them, with a pity smile.

"Hiccup, what's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone." Stoick asked

"I know it looks bad..." Hiccup began

"Really bad." Astrid whispered

"Yeah, but this is only Phase One of my master plan." Hiccup said

"Oh, so you do have a plan?" Stoick asked

"I do... of course I do! It's very complex. Lots of drawings, several moving parts. Yeah, it's, uh, pretty wild." hiccup smiled

"Uh-huh. Well, this better be real. Because Mildew's stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads." Stoick warned him, Toothless starts to worry at that comment, and it also causes Blaze to wake up.

"Don't worry, bud. Your head's not going anywhere." Hiccup told him.

"They have to take mine before yours Blaze..." Ingrid promied

"You do realize there are, like, a bazillion dragons out there and only one of you? I hope you really do have a plan."

The next morning, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders are gathered with their dragons in the old arena.

"That's your plan? Train dragons?" Tuff asked

"Here? Where we used to kill them?" Ruff asked

"Right... because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available." Hiccup said

"Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous." Astrid pointed out.

"That's because they're very sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it." Fishlegs said, Suddenlt, Blaze began jumping around playfully, causing Ingrid to laugh.

"Blaze doesn't know what this thing was for...I'll tell her when she is older." Ingrid said

"It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena." astrid smiled

"Well, it would be, if he did, yeah, but, he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about." hiccup muttered

"Wait, so we're going behind your father's back?" Astrid gasped

"There you go, talking about it! Uh... alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village... we've gotta do something about that." Hiccup said

"Got it! Help dragons blow things up! We can totally do that." Tuff nodded

"No. I believe I said-" Hiccup began

"Here's how we're gonna do it: First, we make them really, really angry." ruff began planing it.

"No problem. We anger everybody." tuff smiled

"No, you guys, this is serious! Mildew wants all of our dragons caged. And I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me." Ingrid said

"You're right. She's sorry." Tuff said, Ruffnut glares at her brother.

"Okay, then. Next problem: The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have, you can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin." As he explains this, he holds up a loaf of bread, which Toothless takes from him. He then gets Toothless to drop the bread by scratching his chin, which the dragon enjoys.

"Ehneneneneuh! Maybe that works for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me? We do things a little different." snotlout said, Snotlout takes the bread from Hiccup, then tosses it to Hookfang, who catches it in his mouth. "When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and- DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?" Annoyed, Hookfang drops the bread, then grabs Snotlout in his mouth, leaving just his legs visible. "See? He dropped it."

"Heh heh. Should we help him?" Tuff asked

"Yeah, in a minute." Astrid said

"Alright. We've got a lot of training to do, but together, we can keep these dragons under control." Hiccup said, everyone headed off

"Uh... can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing? Hello? You guys still there?" Snotout called. The teens walk through a surprisingly dragon-less part of town.

"Huh. No dragons." Fishlegs said

"That was easy." Tuff nodded

"Lunch?" Snotlout suggested

"That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they?" Ingrid asked. A distant explosion is heard, along with scattered screams. Suddenly, a mushroom cloud appears near the food storage house.

"Something tells me that way." Astrid said, they all hurried.

"Ow! Stop it! Give me that- that's mine!" The Dragon Riders finally arrive at the scene, where what was once the food storage house is now a pile of smoking splinters. They also see the Riders' dragons eating all the fish from storage. Apart from Blaze who stood by Ingrid side. She looked at Ingrid questioningly, Ingrid shook her head, Blaze nodded and went back to watching.

"Stormfly?" Astrid asked

"Hookfang?" Snotlout said

"They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the freeze!" Gobber told the chielf

"I warned you Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge! Now look what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts." Mildew said

"Dad, I swear I can fix this. We- we were just starting to-" Hiccup began

"Enough, Hiccup! How can I trust you to control all the dragons, when you couldn't even control your own?" Stoick said, He gestures to Toothless, who was digging into a basket of fish.

"Oh, Toothless..." Hiccup sighed

"Butcket! Mulch! Man the boats! We need another catch!" Stoick said

"It's too late, Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish." Bucket sighed, losing all hope.

"Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!" Stoick told them

"Of course we do!" Mulch nodded "Uh, don't tell the Chief it's too late. You're always so negative!"

"I don't know what it is with me." Bucket said"

Dad, please! You gotta listen to me. I know dragons better than-" Hiccup began

"Not now, Hiccup. I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?" Stoick told him

"Bah! You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away now!" Mildew said

"Stoick, Mildew's right!"

"Get 'em out of here!"

"You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hiccup will send them off the island. I'm sorry, son." Stoick said, Ingrid started crying, Stoick looked at her.

"Blaze did nothing and she has to go too?" She looked at her father, he nodded. Ingrid shook her head. Climbing on to Blaze's back, she tapped her side, the Night fury took off, leaving nothing but a trail of dust.

Later that day, the teens are gathered in the Great Hall with sad looks on their faces. Ingrid had been found on the other side of thIsland, Stoick had sent men to look for her. They brought her back, but she refused to part with Blaze, and for Blaze it was she who refused to part with Ingrid.

"I can't believe we have to send them away!" Snotlout said

"It's gonna be weird. I got used to seeing Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning." Astrid sighed

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?!" Fishlegs asked

"I volunteer Tuffnut!" Ruff said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever. What time should I be there?" Tuff asked, not really caring.

"Come on, guys. Let's get this over with." Astrid said

"This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again!" Fishlegs looked down. The Riders get up from their seats, then head to the arena to lock up their dragons.

"We can't let that happen! Toothless is the best friend I've ever had." Hiccup said

"Oh, Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much..." Miildew said in mock regret, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout had to block Ingrid from leaping at the old man. "You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. But a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins." Before Toothless could attack him out of anger, the Great Hall doors open, letting in a cold chill that makes the fireplace go out. Toothless decides to help by relighting the fire with a plasma blast.

"Oh! Thank you, Toothless." A viking smiled

"You know what? Mildew is absolutely right! Come on, bud!" Hiccup said, They flew to the arenea.

"Goodbye, Hookfang." Snotlout patted his snout

"I'm sorry, Stormfly. Now go." Astrid turned away trying not to cry. She points her torch to the arena gates, to which Stormfly and the other dragons sadly walk through.

"Ugh. Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this thing in my chest." snotlout said

"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking." Astrid said

"I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl!" snolout protested. Blaze is the last the enter, Ingrid goes in with her to calm her, she nods. The gates begin to close, saddening both the dragons and the Riders.

"Don't close it!" Hiccup called. He lands Toothless near the gates, then grabs the lever to open them back up. "We are not locking them up."

"What happened? Did you change your father's mind? Or are we going behind his back again...?" astrid asked

"Uh... one of those. Look. The dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!" Hiccup smiled, Ingrid understands the idea and hgs Blaze excited.

The next day, Mulch and Bucket are trying to catch fish.

"Ah, the nets are empty again." Mulch said

"Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it? Oop- am I being too negative?" bucket asked. Snotlout and Hiccup fly over to the boat.

"Snotlout, scare us up some dinner!" hiccup told him.

"Dragon attack!" Bucket gasped. Hookfang dives into the ocean, scaring the fish and herding them into the fishing nets.

"WHOO-HOO!" snotlout cheered

"Hey! Thanks, dragon!" Mulch smiled

"THAT'S RIGHT! THAT JUST HAPPENED!" snotlout laughed. Ingrind, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs fly towards Mildew's field, where the old man is trying to plant more cabbage.

"Come on! Follow me!" Ingrid called

"Huh?" Mildew looked up

"Afternoon, Mildew!" Astrid waved. Astrid uses Stormfly's tail to dig into the soil, while Hiccup flies down to dump cabbage seeds in the grinded-up dirt.

"Three o'clock! Time for the fertilizer!" Hiccup said

"Fertili-?" Mildew began . Many dragons begin flying over Mildew's field, Fishlegs and Meatlug joining them.

"Okay, Meatlug, let 'er rip!" Fishlegs smiled. Meatlug and the rest of the dragons begin pooping onto the field, providing a good fertilizer to help grow Mildew's cabbage.

"Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!" hiccup said. Ruff and Tuff are using Barf and Belch's explosions to scare a sounder of wild boars in the forest. Once they run out of the forest, Hiccup herds them all into the village's slaughterhouse.

"That's the way to do it!" hiccup smiled

"Whoo-hoo! That was awesome!" Fishles smiled

"How did you know that was gonna work?" Asrid asked

"Because they're dragons, and they're gonna do what dragons do. We just have to work with them and not against them. You know who we should actually be thanking-?" Hiccup stopped midsentence

"There they are, Stoick! Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me." Mildew was heading their way with Stoick. Ingrid stood protectively next to Blaze, een though she was locked in wit the dragons.

"No. This is not what I asked for." Stoick said.

The teens awere all gathered in the arena, when Stoick and Gobber approach them. This doesn't bode well.

"Oh, no! What's Stoick gonna do to us?" Fishlegs asked

"I don't care, if he sends Blaze away, I'm going with her." Ingrid growled.

"I'm too pretty for jail!" Ruff pouted

"Ha, where'd you hear that?" Tuff smirked

"You all disobeyed my orders... and there will be consequences." Stoick told them.

"I told you we were gonna get in trouble. Ugh, you never listen to me!" Astrid growled. Hiccup steps up, ready to take full responsibility.

"Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me." hiccup bowed his hed sadly.

"Nope. You all had a hand in this." Stoick said

"Oh this is going to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly." Mildew grinned evily

"You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why I-" Stoick began

"You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!" gobber burst out

"Wha-?" Mildew gasped, The teen look just as amased

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" Stoick sighed. The teens' confusion and shock is now replaced by relief and happiness.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead." Gobber said

"Well, you told most of it!" Stoick looked at him

"You can tell him the part about how proud you are of them!" Gobber smiled, Ingrid laughed

"GOBBER!" Stoick sighed. He turned to hiccup and the riders. "Hiccup- well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you." He opens the cages inside the new Academy, releasing all the teens dragons.

"Hookfang! My buddy!" snotlout smiled

"Hey, Stormfly! I missed you so much!" Astrid hugged her nadder.

"Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddy's little baby? Oh, who's Daddy's little..." Fishlegs was flatened under the Gronkle.

"Hey, bud!" Hiccup smiled at Toothless.

"Oh, I'll get those dragons yet." Mildew left.

"Thank you Dad!" Ingrid raced to Stoick and hugged him. Blaze bound over and licked Stoicks face to show how happy she was.

"Now all you have to do is train 'em." stoick chuckled, washing his face.

"Not a problem, Dad. After all, I've got him." Hiccup smiled

"Ah-hem?" astrid said

"And... them, too." Hiccup added.

Hiccup sat in his room, drawing his friends with their dragons. In his own room, a sleeping Fishlegs was having his feet licked by Meatlug. In Astrid house, a sleeping Astrid, whose window flies open, revealing Stormfly, ready to start the day. Astrid smiled.

_Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures._

Hookfang and Meatlug hovered, hanging the new sign on the new academy: The Berk Dragon Academy. Ingrid nuded her brother, they smiled and looked at the sign.

Astrid Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that.

Hiccup (v.o.) And as long as it takes me, I am going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note : please leave a review, I want to know what you think of these.**_

_Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs._

Stoick stood at the head of a ship

"Raise the main sail! Turn her toward starboard!" He comanded

"Aye, sir!" A viking replied

Hiccup reached out his hand, Toothless moved his ehad forfored allowing Hiccup to touch his snout, as Ingrid watched in serprise.

_Some people discover theirs._

Gobber is making weapons and bringing out a whole wagon-full for everyone. whislt everyone was fighting the dragons.

_And some people make a place for themselves._

"Grab a weapon! No time to be choosy!" Gobber says, He faces off a Monstrous Nightmare, while everything in the village goes amuck.

Gobber is at the smithy, where he is forging a sword, but realizes that there's no point anymore.

"But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone."

The teens are gathered in the new Berk Dragon Academy, where Hiccup is quizzing them on dragons. The teens are split into two teams: Astrid and Fishlegs on one team, then Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the other. Ingrid enters the guild half way through the quiz, Blaze at her side.

"Every dragon has its own unique abilities that give it its special place in the world. Which dragon makes the best welding torch?" Hiccup asked

"Oh! Deadly Nadder!" Astrid smiled

"Its magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun!" Fishlegs added, Ingrid smiled, she sat next to Toothless, as they watched the quiz.

"Correct! Point to Team Astrid. Score is now 100 to 10." Hiccup said

"And you started with 10." Astrid said to the other team

"Oh, yeah? Well, the game's not over. Wait, what team am I on?" Tuff asked

"Next question. What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback? Team Snotlout." Hiccup asked

"I don't think they can count that high." Astrid mumbled.

"Oh, really? Let's find out! Barf? Belch!" The twins said. Barf and Belch shoot six fireballs at the other team; Astrid and Fishlegs barely manage to duck in time. Ingrid sighed, this is how it usually ended.

"Looks like it's about three." Tuff said and holds up only two fingers.

"Told you we could count that high!#" Ruff said proudly.

"It's six. You were half-right. Five points." Hiccup told them

"Yes! We're up to 30!" Ruff cheered and high-fives Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Alright, it's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" Astrid asked. She whistles for Stormfly, who shoots her tail spikes at the other team, pinning them to the wall, unharmed. Ingird shook her head and looked over a Hiccup who too looked annoyed

"No fair! She didn't give us time to answer!" Tuff said. Snotlout jumps down from the wall.

"I've got a question. What happens when I sic Hookfang on you?" Snotlout asked

"Okay, guys, that's enough training. So... we did some really good work here today." Hiccup stopped them.

"Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare!" Snotlout said, clearly still ready to fight. Snotlout pats his neck, and Hookfang suddenly rears up and set himself on fire, burning Snotlout's butt. "AH! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" He jumps into a nearby water tub, putting out his flaming butt. "Aahhh... sweet relief."

"Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay?" Ingird asked, Hiccup looked at her.

"Maybe he just realized who his owner is." Astrid answered sarcastically.

"There's room in here for two." Snotlout smiled at her. Astrid grabs his helmet and shoves him back underwater. Snotlout gasps. Hiccup and Ingrid left, their night furies followed

Meanwhile, at the plaza, Gobber is trying to sell his weapons to a gathered crowd. Whilst the Twins look on.

"Gather around! Come on, one and all! You may think these dragon-killing weapons have no more use, but think again! This long sword is now a lovely butter knife!" He tries to spread the butter, but only breaks the toast into little crumbs. "Eh. It's also good for making breadcrumbs." The plate cracks and breaks. The crowd looks on in slience. "Moving on.2

Mildew comes up beside the twins, with a voice of mock pity.

"Well, this is a dark day. A great dragon slayer peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils? Hm. Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk." The old man said, Ingrid glared at him, but looked sadly at Goober, before looking at Blaze.

Gobber holds up a mace. "Up next, how about this..." tries to think of a good purpose when he sees a fly land on the nearby table. "...handy flyswatter?" [Gobber brings the mace down and smashes the table. The crowd gasps. Gobber looks at the result. "He-he. Also good for getting rid of unwanted tables." [The fly emerges from the wreck, completely unharmed. Gobber walks over to a large catapult. "Now, for the lady of the house! When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have Big Bertha!" [Suddenly, the catapult flings open, hurling a stone into Silent Sven's house. He looks about in confusion. The crowd disperses while murmuring; Mildews tsks at Hiccup again; Gobber is frantic to get what attention he had been commanding back. "Hey, wait! There's more! Come back! You haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet!" Gobber gives up, pats the catapult. "It's okay Bertha. We'll find a place for you.2

"Ah, it's hard to watch. Especially for you, eh, Hiccup? The feelings of guilt must be tearing at your insides. I mean, you put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. You ruined his life. Bravo." Mildew mcks Hiccup

Later that evening, Hiccup is in his bedroom with Toothless, Blaze and Ingrid, as they think over what happened with Gobber.

"You know Gobber made this for me?" Hiccup looked at his metal leg. "He taught me everything I needed to know to make your tail. I've gotta find some way to help him."

Stoick enters the house, very exhausted. Sets his helmet down and takes a seat. The twins come downstairs to greet him.

"Tough day of chiefing, Dad?" Ingrid asked

"I was all over the island. I married the Svensson girl to the Odegaard boy at dawn. Then down to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks." Hiccup brings Stoick a mug of ale. "Then back up to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute. I guess that honeymoon's over." Hiccup crosses to the fireplace to place more wood in. "Sometimes I wish there were two of me."

Hiccup stops when he hears this. Drops the wood into the fire, has an epiphany. "Dad, th-there are two of you!"

Stoick suddenly seemed demanding, somewhat irritated and slams down the mug "Is that another crack about my weight?!"

"No, I mean Gobber. He can be the other you." Hiccup said

Stoick considered it but was cautious. "Gobber? Well, he's way too busy making all those dragon-killing... Well, used to be, until you- Which is great! Except for Gobber."

"Excatly! Gobber has nothing to do know we are no longer fighting dragons." Ingrid smiled, her brother was a genious sometimes.

"You know, that's actually not such a bad idea. I could use a right hand." Stoick said, considering it

"Which works out great, 'cause that's kind of the only one he has." Hiccup joked, Ingrid smiled.

The next day, Stoick and Gobber are in the plaza, discussing the plan for the day.

"I greatly appreciate you helping me out, Gobber." Stoick smiled

"I'm just glad I could find time in my busy schedule, Stoick." Gobber said

"I've got a full day ahead of me. Here's your half." Stoick rips a piece of paper in half, one for him, one for Gobber.

"Oh, this'll be interesting." Gobber said, looking at his half.

"Now remember, some of these situations are delicate. They require diplomacy." Stoick told him

"Ah, no problem! I'm great at..." He said optamistically,but then hesitates "that."

"Really? You? You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity?" Stoick asked surprised.

"Oh, I thought it meant clubbing people on the head and asking questions later. But I can give your thing a shot." Gobber told him.

Later, Gobber is in the Great Hall, leading a naming ceremony for a new baby.

"Whosoever brings this child forth into the Hooligan tribe, let he be known!" The parents bring the baby forth. "As a representative of the chief, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan tribe. And pronounce the name to be..." The father whispers "Hildegard" into Gobber's ear. Gobber clearly doesn't think so. "Eeh. Hildegard? Doesn't seem like a Hildegard to me. Let's go with Magnus."

"But she's a girl, Gobber!" The mother said

"Don't worry, she's not gonna look like one. Magnus it is!" He picks up a large mace. "And please accept this teething toy on behalf of Stoick the Vast."

"No!" The mother was horrified

Later, Gobber is at Mulch and Bucket's house, trying to settle a dispute between the two.

"Bucket says you never paid him for the sheep." Gobber said

"I never bought a sheep!" A baa is heard and a sheep is seen behind Mulch, making him look guilty.

"who's that? A little woman?" Gobber asked

"Oh, Mulch. You're cheating me now?" Bucket asked

Gobber hands Mulch a mace and Bucket a hammer. "Clearly there's only one way to settle this." Gobber walks out. There's an awkward moment of silence before the two raise their weapons. Outside, sounds of the fight can be heard. Gobber smiles and crosses an item off his list. "Diplomacy? Check. Alright, what's next?"

Later, Gobber is hard at work placing slabs of iron on Silent Sven's boat.

"I know the conventional thinking when repairing a ship is wood. But if you ask me, there's nothing like a good, old slab of iron! Ha! Nothing's getting through this!" Gobber smiled. Stoick, along with Hildegard/Magnus's parents, Mulch, and Bucket, approaches Gobber.

"Gobber! What do you think you're doing?" Stick was annoyed

"Just checking another item off the list." Checks it off, then taps the ship once with his hammer-hand. The ship suddenly slips off the dock and into the water, where the weight of the iron only makes it sink. "And adding an item for later. "Recover sunken ship." He looks at Stoick with a smile. "Same time tomorrow?" Stoick sighs, exasperated.

That evening, Stoick is placing two blocks of ice on his head, trying to ease the headache. Hiccup hands him a mug of ale.

"Here you go, Dad." Hiccup hands him the mug. Ingrid comes in, she notices the blocks of ice.

"Wow. A two-block headache." She said

" You know, Dad, I think you're being a wee bit rough on Gobber. It was his first day. Tomorrow will be way better." Hiccup said

"Oh, it will be for me. Because it won't involve Gobber." Stoick told them

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked

"I tried to fit a square peg in a round hole, and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl Magnus!" Stoick said. "Now I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus, but try telling that to her parents." He added

"I can't believe you let him go! Well, we've got to help him!" hiccup told him

"We don't have to do anything. You, on the other hand, are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber." Stoick said Hiccup gives him a look that clearly says: 'Wait, what?'

The next day, the teens and their dragons are gathered at the Academy as Hiccup tells them his plan.

"you're bringing Gobber here?" fishlegs asked

"He's gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He's spent a lifetime, you know... studying them. If we can tap into that, we'll all be better Dragon Trainers." Hiccup tried to sound optasmic. But Ingrid had a feeling it wasn't going to end well. Suddenly, the doors burst open and in comes Gobber, lugging a whole cart-full of weapons.

"I'm back! Did ya miss me?" Gobber asked. The dragons are clearly intimitated.

"First of all, welcome. And second... tiny question, why did you bring your, you know...?" hiccup asked

"Killing things? I thought maybe we could train them" he takes out an unusual-looking weapon, like a sword mixed with an axe and a mace. "by threatening to kill them. That's how "School's in session!" Frightened, the dragons, all except Toothless and Blaze, fly off. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins take off after them. Blaze took a sniff of the weapon, before retreating behind Toothless.

"Eh. I didn't like school either." gobber said, clearing missing the point.

The teens ride back to the Academy with their dragons. They dismount, groaning in pain.

"What's wrong with you guys?" hiccup asked

"Ugh. We've been riding our dragons for four hours." she gets in Stormfly's face "It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just don't know what to do with him." He sees Ruffnut kicking Tuffnut's butt. "Do you guys always have to fight?"

"It's okay. I asked her to do that. I was just trying to get the feeling back." Tuff said,

Ruff bends over."You gonna return the favor or what?" Tuffnut proceeds to kick her butt.

"I've flown for hours on Toothless and I've never had a problem." hiccup said

"Me nether..." Ingrid said, Blaze snorted and nudged her face, she smiled.

"That's because you have saddles." Astrid pointed out.

"Saddles!" hiccup said, ingird looked at him confused, as did the other teens.

Before heading home, Hiccup and Ingrid went to Gobber's smithy.

"Saddles? I love it! I've got so many ideas!" He looks at Hiccup's drawing with disinterest, then tosses them aside. "But not like these. Good ones."

"I'm glad you're excited. But I still think there are some things in my designs you could use. I mean, you did teach me everything I know." Hiccup said

"Exactly. That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you were in diapers. In fact, I made your diapers." Goober told them, Ingrid looked awkward over that newly learned fact of their child hood...a blacksmith mading dippers...

"I know you know what you're doing. But keep in mind, every dragon is different. So you need to adjust the-" Hiccup began

"Hiccup." Gobber interupted

"but-"

"Hiccup."

"But, I just think-"

"Hicc. Up. I may have taught you everything you know, but I haven't taught you everything I know." Gobber said

"He has a point." Ingrid said. Hiccup gives in and leaves Gobber to his work. Gobber can be heard happily and boisterously singing.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through! Hmmm!" Gobber sang.

"You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy. I think we did a good thing." Hiccup said, Blaze layed her head on the ground and placed her paws over her ears.

"Lets go, before Blaze loses it." Ingrid smiled, they all headed home.

The next day, at the Academy, the teens and their dragons are gathered to see Gobber's handiwork.

"Alright, this is an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to-" hiccup began

Gobber interupted "I think they might want to hear from the artist himself." Gobber proudly makes his announcement as the kids get excited "I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, donkey and now, dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children; that is if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So without further ado-" unveils the odd-looking-and-equipped saddles. The reaction is immediate.

"Whoa!" Tuff gasped

"Wow!" snotlout and Astrid said

"Wow, Gobber. This-this is certainly not what I imagined." Hiccup said surprised

"How could it be? I'm Gobber! Nobody knows what it's like to live in here." Gobber taps his halment with his hammer hand.

"Is-is that-?" Ingrid pointed to Snotlouts saddle

"Yep! Flamethrower." He gives them a demonstration. "Didn't see that one coming, did ya?"

"Uh...no, not for dragons. They come with one built in, actually." Ingrid said

"I know, but can ya ever really have to much firepower?" gobber asked, Ingrid and hiccup look at each other but don't answer. The twins load large rocks into each of their catapults on their saddles and launch them, only to have both Barf and Belch struck in the head. They fall to the ground.

"Ow!" Rff said

"Uh, catapults for the twins? Not such a good idea." hiccup said, Gobber just shrugs. Fishlegs' saddle is equipped with four large maces, which Meatlug has a hard time staying aboveground with.

"You can do it, girl! Think light." fishlegs said, Meatlug, exhausted, falls to the ground.

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs!" Gobber said, disapointed

"My mom says I'm just husky." Fishlegs sighed, Hiccup looked over at Ingrid she saw him giver her a strange, ' i know what you're thinking' look, she blushed and turns to face Blaze, pattering her head. Snotlout tries to put his flamethrower saddle on Hookfang, but Hookfang only throws it off and thrashes around.

"Come on, Hookfang." He puts out a hand to touch Hookfang's snout. "What's wrong with you?" Hookfang turns away. "That's it. Someone's trading with me."

"Yeah, sure. I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven." Ruff said, saracstically.

"This saddle's actually pretty good." Astrid smiled, as Stormfly landed, not looking tired at all.

"Wait 'til you try the horn!" gobber said, Astrid blows into the horn, which is telescope-like. The bigger it is, the more amplified the sound is. This startles Stormfly and she sends spines flying, pinning Snotlout to the wall. Ingird laughed, blaze snorted.

"Really? Again?" Snotlout complained

"So, anyway, I-I think we're really gonna need to make a few-" Hiccup began

"Changes! I'm way ahead of you. I've got so many ideas! It's gettin' crowded up here. " Gobber chuckles. Hiccup has a look of worry.

Later, Hiccup and Ingrid is cleaning up the arena, which is full of burn marks. Stoick enters the arena, looking around in surprise.

"My Odin! This place looked better when we were killing dragons here!" stoick said

"Yeah, we sort of got 'Gobbered'." Hiccup said

"Well, you know Gobber. He means well, he just doesn't always do well. So what are you going to do about him?" stoick asked

"I'm going to clean up his messes and re-do his work." hiccup said

"Look; Gobber's like family-" stoick began

"Yeah, we know he is! That's why we can't say anything to him." Ingrid said

"No, you two, that's why you have to. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gobber." stoick said

"Why do I have to say something to him?! You didn't! You just passed him off to me!" hiccup said

"That's what the chief does; he delegates. Look, I gave you this Academy because it's the best thing for Berk. Now you have to do what's best for the Academy. And I'm sorry, son, but what's best is very rarely what's easy." he sees Snotlout hanging on the wall, snoring. "What about him?"

"Leave him. He's going for a record." Ingrid said

"Enough said." stoick nodded

"Hey, you never know, bud. Maybe Gobber finally looked at my plans and is actually making the saddles better. Or not." Hiccup said as he entered the smithy, ingrid close behind. Suddenly the twins were face to face with a crossbow.

"Gobber? Don't shoot!" Hiccup said

"I would never shoot you, Hiccup. Unless I absolutely had to." Gobber said

"He-he, yeah. Still, if you could please put the crossbow down, I know I'd feel better." hiccup told him.

"You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons yesterday. So I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones." Gobber said

"Gobber, that's great!" Ingird smled

"And replaced them with six little ones!" Gobber added, Ingrid looked at Hiccup.

"Yeah, um, Gobber we need to talk. Uh, I think it might be time for you to take a little break." hiccup said

"In case you hadn't noticed, the only time a Viking takes a break is to die." Gobber told him.

"Maybe "break" is the wrong word. What I mean is, I'm not sure things are working out." hiccup said

"Well, get back to me when you're sure."

"Okay, I'm sure. Gobber, I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project."

"Are you gettin' rid of me, Hiccup? Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow."

"It's just the saddles! We'll find something else for ya."

"I don't need your pity. I've lost and arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job."

"We're really sorry, Gobber." Ingrid said, gobber said nothing, so they left.

"Well, that was awful. I don't know what could be worse than that. Okay, it looks like I'm about to find out." Hiccup said, a blast of fire came from the plaza. Thetwins ran to it.

"I never... thought... I'd say this... but Hiccup... HELP!" snotlout said, Behind him, Hookfang was crazy.

"Everybody back away! The dragon's out of control! It's not safe here!" Stoick was getting everyone to safty.

"I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head! He usually loves that! But this time, he went crazy. My dragon hates me!" Snotlout almost cried

"They do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of it's owner. I think that's what's happening here." Fishlegs said

"Hey!" Snotlout growled

"Yeah, I rest my case." Fishlegs said

"When was the last time he ate?" hiccup asked

"Not for days." Snotlout said

"Are you hungry, boy?" Hicccup threw a fish, which hookfang spat out, hit stoick's beard. "Oh, sorry, Dad."

"We've got to bring this dragon under control." Stoick said, he threw the fish back, Toothless caught it and ate it.

"Don't worry. I can do this. There you go. It's gonna be okay." Hiccup placed his hand on Hookfangs snout, but he suddeny blast fire.

"Hiccup, run!" Astrid yelled

"Way ahead of you!" Hiccup replied already backing away. Toothless stood in front of Hiccup to proetc him, he snapped a Hookfang. "Toothless! Stop!"

"I've seen enough, Hiccup. I'm sorry. We tried it your way." stoick said, he went to the smithy. "Gobber! We need you."

"No, you don't. Nobody needs me. Nobody needs any of us. Not even you, Bertha." gobber said

"Are you crying?" Stoick asked

"course not. Just chopping onions." Gobber said

"There are no onions." stoick pointed out

"Not anymore. Look what I used to chop them with." He raised a mace on his hand

"There's a dragon in the plaza that's out of control." Stoick told him

"Then why don't you call Hiccup?" Gobber asked

"No Gobber, we need you." Stoick said

Back the plaza, Toothless and Hookfang are circling each other.

"Come on, guys! Hurry up! Think! What haven't we tried? Snotlout, you have an idea?" Hiccup asked

"Gobber!" Snotlout said, the teens turned

"Stand back. I came here to do what I do best." Gobber appeared, covered in weapons

"He's gonna kill my dragon." Snotlout looked horrified, as did Ingrid.

"No, he's not." Hiccup said

"Uh, yeah, he is." Tuff said

"You don't use that stuff to butter toast." Ruff told them

"Well, I mean, we would, but you don't." tuff added

"Dad, you can't be serious! Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon." Ingrid said

"I'm sorry, Ingrid, but sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways." gobber told her

"But he's a good dragon." hiccup protested

"He's a good dragon!" Snotlout agreed

"There's probably just something wrong with him." hiccup said

"There's definitely something wrong with him!" Snotout was close to tears

"We have to try to help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day." Ingrid said, Blaze snorted in a greement with her.

"A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I am willing to take. Gobber." Stoick said

"Ha! You're all out of fire!" Gobber said, when Hookfang tried to blast him

"I won't let you do this." hiccup rushed forward and took hold of Gobber's arm.

"There's no choice. It has to be done." Hookfang roared in their faces. Hiccup and Gobber shared a look of surpirse. "Do you see that?"

"I do." Hiccup nodded and backed off

"Time to put this beast out of its misery." Gobber said

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" Astrid asked, hiccup raised his and. Gobber got hold of Hookfangs mouth, then hookfang threw him off. Hookfang looked a lot better and he settled down.

"Ah! You didn't kill him!" Snotlout smiled

Gobber halt up a tooth. "For a toothache? What kind of lunatic are you?" Gobber asked

Hookfang lifted Snotlout on his snout. Snotlout was laughing. Suddenly he remembered people watching. "Stop it. Stop it. Ugh, I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of him or...?2

"Thank you, Gobber. A bad tooth; I can't believe I didn't think of that." hiccup said

"That's because you're not Gobber! I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know. Well, better go put the girls away." Gobber said

"Gobber! Not so fast!" hiccup smiled

_When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it. And Gobber is one of those good men. In fact, he's one of the best._

Gobber was sorting out the teeth of dragons. Ingrid and Hiccup watched smiling from their dragons.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and throouugghh!" Gobber sang. Blaze snorted and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here on Berk, we made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together...and it only took us three hundred years. There's one slight problem... we forgot to tell the animals._

"Oh, not again. You go on now... you get, get, shoo!" Mulch rushed into the sheep pen to chase away a nightmare and nadder who had landed and looked like they were about to fight. "Now you know you're not supposed to be in here." He chase the nightmare out, whilst bucket got rid of the nadder. Mulch went over to the yaks "Alright, everybody, time to earn your keep." He said, sitting down to milk one. Bucket picked up a chicken and saw nothing underneath.

"It's chickens who lay eggs, right?" He asked Mulch

"Do we really need to go over this again?" Mulch looked at him

"No..." Bucket said, but to make sure, he lifted up a sheep.

"Apparently we do. Well, pay attention Bucket." Mulch stood up and pointed to a sheep "Wool." then the chickens "Eggs." Then at the yak he was about to milk " that so hard now, see?" Bucket gave him a blank look. "Ugh. Observe. Just grab the utter, like so, and pull." He pulled on an udder, but nothing came out. "Uh, pull." again, but nothing "Pull!" Muclh was kicked away by the yak. "Uh-oh. I think we're empty. That's not good."

"Yahoo!" Hiccup and toothless were flying down the side of a snowy mountain.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Astrid laughed, Stormfly got in front of Hiccup and Toothless, as they raced to the bottom. Astrid looked back at Hiccup, stormfly released sometail spikes

"Whoa! Hey, Astrid!" Hiccup said, as he and Toothless dodged

"Oops, did I do that?" astrid smirked, Toothless and Hiccup got in front and toothless halt his wing in front of her."Hey! Not fair! AH!" When he moved his wing, Astrid got hit in the face by a snowy branch. "So it's gonna be like that, huh?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hiccup said, ttothless gave a side glance at Astrid before looking ahead. Stormfly shot a blast of fire ahead of them "Whoa! Hey!" Toothless spiraled adown but soon straightened.

"It was her idea." Astrid smirked "But I approve! Ha-ha!" hiccup heard something, he turned to see an avalance.

"Uh-oh!" He said , he tried to fly up, but the tail didn't work. he looked behind. "His tail's frozen!" He looked forward. "Astrid!" she gasped, she was able to get stormfly into the air, but Toothless and Hiccup couldn't get up

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled, she looked ahead of Toothless to see a edge of cliff. She gasped , she got stormfly to dive down "Ah! Hold on!" She got along side Toothless.

"No! Go back!" Hiccup told her, Astrid halt out her hand, Hiccup reached out for it. but they ended up both falling along with the snow.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Over here. Hiccup, I'm freezing." Astrid said

"Come here." They got closer "Where are the dragons?" A plamsa blast lit up the area. "Toothless?" a Bright normal flame blast also lit the area.

"Stormfly?" Astrid asked

"Whoa." Hiccup smiled as their fire melted the snow.

"Yeah..." Astrid was equally amazed

"I see daylight!" Hiccup smiled as, the sunlight streamed in.

"We're gonna get out of here!" Astrid smiled

"Look what they did." Hiccup said, their two dragons had their wings raised, procting them.

"They saved our lives." Astrid said

"Uh, um...that was...so..." They releasied how close they were to each other and quickly moved apart. "So, we're good now?"

"G-good as new..." Astrid stammered, she punched Hiccup's arm

"Ow!" Hiccup rubbed it. but they smiled at each other.

"Ah, uh... there it is, mm-hmm!" Gobber was under a yak. "Just what I thought." He came out from under it and stood up "She's not giving milk... none of them are."

"We know that, Gobber. We want to know why." Stoick said, Ingrid was with him. She looked at the animals

"This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean, ornery, ate everything in sight. The goat was so sacred of her, she couldn't give milk." Gobber said

"So, what are you saying, Gobber?" stoick asked

"Mothers and goats don't mix. Same with farm animals and dragons. We stopped fighting dragons, so now they're around all the time. The animals are spooked." Gobber told him, the nightmare from early flew up and roared. some sheep ran, others just dropped down. "Like I said, spooked." suddenly, Bucket clutched his head.

"Uh-oh. Your bucket's not tightening up on ya, is it?" Mulch asked

"No, I'm just... FIIIIIIINE!" Bucket rolled on to the ground

"Well, whenever his bucket gets tight it means a storm is coming." Mulch explained

"No storm, everything's fine." Bucket told them

"Bucket..." Mulch looked at hm.

"I don't want there to be a storm! If lighting strikes me bucket, I could end up less intelligent." Bucket said, Ingrid looked over at Blaze who was watching from outside the fence. Mulch touched the bucket.

"Oh, ho-ho! That's one tight bucket! And the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm." Mulch said

"But that's crazy. Storms don't hit this early in the season." Stoick said

"And besides, who ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket? That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for." Gobber shook his head.

"If you recall that bucket of his predicted the Blizzard of Orlaf." Mulch told Gobber

"That was a bad one! It took us a week just to dig Mildew out." Bucket said

"You should of keep him there." Ingrid muttered

"And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered. Trust the bucket, Stoick." Mulch said

"You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion." Stoick said

Stoick, Ingrid and Gobber went to Gothi's, her house was far above berk. Gobber and Stoick walked, whilst Ingrid flew up with blaze.

"Gothi, I've come for your council. Is there going to be a storm?" Stoick asked. Gothi picked up her staff and wrote in mud. "What's she saying, Gobber?"

"She says: "What do you think?" Huh?" Gobber said, he looked at stoick. She pointed at her borded up house.

"How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet?" Stoick asked. she wrote again.

"She says she could hear Bucket's screaming from way up here." Gobber read. Ingrid winced

"...And then the dragons used their wings to block the snow." Hiccup told the other teens, they were up on an abandoned catapult.

"I've never heard of anything like that. Not even in the Book of Dragons." Fishlegs said

"I know! It was incredible! It was as if their protective instincts just kicked in!" Astrid smiled

"Who'd believe it? The dragons we fought for years came to our rescue." Hiccup smiled

"Yeah, if it weren't for them, we would've frozen to death." Astrid nodded

"You know what? You could've used your own bodies to keep each other warm." Fishlegs said

"Um..." Astrid looked at Hiccup, he looked back, the moved farther apart.

"Who would do that?" Hiccup said

"That's crazy." Astrid agreed

"Hey, Astrid. If you're still cold..." Snotlout made a kissing face at her. Astrid hiit a post and snow fell on top of him "Hey!"

"Hey, Hiccup!" Tuff called, Hiccup looked down. "Your father's looking for you."

"He looked angry." Ruff added

"He's looked angry since the day I was born." He got onto Toothless back " But I'm sure there's no connection."

"There's a bad storm comin'." Stocik said, Hiccup stood next to Ingrid in their house. "We could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months!"

"But it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter! Devastating Winter isn't due for another month!" Hiccup said

"Not according to Gothi." Stoick said

"And Bucket." Ingrid added

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't control the weather!" Hiccup said

"No... but you can control dragons. If they don't stop scaring the animals we won't have any provisions to live on." Stoick told him. Mulch came in. "Ah! Any luck?" He took the bucket Mulch was carry and tipped it over.

"Not a drop. And this is after yankin' on that poor yak for three hours!" Mulch sighed

"But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. I mean, they don't even eat farm animals. They eat fish!" Hiccup said

"True but they're huge, they breathe fire, and now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them." Gobber said

"Here's where you jump in and say 'I'll fix this'." Stoick said

"Okay. But how long do I have before the storm hits?" Hiccup asked

"About a week." Mulch said

"No problem. More than enough time." Hiccup said, then bucket clutched his head, groaning.

"Correction: three days, six hours." Mulch said

"Uh, okay... less time... might be more of a problem." Hiccup looked at his father.

"Come on, big boy. You can do it. Come on." Hiccup was tryiing to pull a yak closer to the dragons "You'll really like them if you get to know them."

"The dragons look scary but they're just big, scaly reptiles." Astrid said

"Just like Snotlout." Tuff said

"You're the guy, right?" Snotlout asked

"No." Tuff answered in a high pitched voice

"Okay, what if we look at this from an animal's perspective?" Fishlegs crawled around. "Oh, hello, Mr. Dragon! I'm just a little sheep here... walking... doing sheep things... Baaa!" Fishlegs looked at the dragons "Baaa! You know, he doesn't really seem so big and-" he looked at a nightmare, who roared. Fishlegs rushed over to meatlug and hide under her. "Sorry! But I'm siding with the sheep on this one."

"Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore." Ingrid said, she looked at Hiccup who nodded.

"Okay, here you go boys... over here. And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them that they have nothing to fear-" Hiccup said, he ushered the sheep over. they were frozen in here as the nightmare sniffed them, but it sneezed and one of the sheep caught fire. Astrid stopped it and Hiccup patted out the fire. "Ooh-aaah-at this rate we'll never get any milk or eggs!"

"Just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stock the food store house!" Stoick said as he watched the dark clouds."If this storm is as bad as I think it is, we're never going to survive!"

"Not with this inventory." gobber said, they were bording up doors.

"We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks." stoick said

"I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big woolly beast that sleeps in its own dung." Gobber said

"Well luckily our fate isn't in their hands. It's in my son's." Stock said proudly.

"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too." Hiccup said,Ingrid was leaning on a wall, taking notes again. Blaze was next to her, watching her, she wasn't interested in the animals, dragons or teens.

"Remember Magnus the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy. I was afraid of him until I learned that he was afraid of the dark." Astrid said

"So during the day: merciless" tuff smiled

"And during the night: Tuffnut!" Ruff smirked, tuff hit her. "Ow!"

"Hey! That's a real problem." tuff said

"I'm just saying, knowing he was afraid of something made him less scary to me." Astrid explained

"Yes, So let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things, too." Hiccup said, he got out two eels. Blaze smelt them from her spot, she cuddled closer to Ingrid, who patted her head.

"It's ok." she smiled. The dragons were backing, hissing at the eels. The yaks seemed less scared of the dragons

"I think it's working!" Astrid smiled, Hiccup acciendently let go of an eel. it wiggled it's way to the nightmare, who raered and it's tail his a sheep sending it flying.

"Don't worry." Astrid told him

"Worry? I-I'm not worried! Do I look worried?" Hiccup asked

"Bring in everything you need! We down know how long we'll need to be hunkered down!" stoick called, as the people of berk made their way to the great hall. Mulch was pulling Bucket in a wheelbarrow "How's Bucket doing?" stoick asked

"Look at him! He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride." Mulch sighed, Poor bucket was clutched his head

"Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket. You and Gobber go find the kids and bring them here." Stoick took the wheelbarrow

"Hey! Calm down! Get back over here!" Astrid calmed the dragons

"You know what I'm learning from all this? Chicken are really, well, chicken." Hiccup said

"What if we showed them how much they have in common with the Dragons? They both lay eggs right? A Terrible Terror laid one last week!" Fishlegs got the leg and put in on the ground

"Alright, see? An egg's an egg, right ladies?" Hiccup said, a chicken sat on top of the egg, Ingrid looked up as the egg exploded. "Until it explodes..."

"Everybody out, the storm is here!" gobber and mulch came in

"Ah, wha-wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals!" hiccup said, as Goober got a chicken sitting on a bar.

"Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall!" Gobber said

"Take the others. I need to stay and keep working with the animals. They're... still afraid." hiccup looked around

"Yeh can't get eggs from a frozen chicken! We've got to get the animals in the barn!" Gobber told him

"So much for the barn." Gobber said, they stood looking at the frozen barn.

"There's no other place to hold them!" Mulch said

"The Great Hall?" Ingrid suggested

"So, we're gonna have the dragons and the animals under the same roof? We know that won't work." Mulch said

"We have no choice, let's go." hiccup usshered the animal back towards the great hall.

"Alright, keep 'em separate!" Gobber said, the dragons and animal were away from each other.

"This way!" astrid stopped a sheep wondering off

"Come on, come on! Let's go! Oh, this way guys!" Fishlegs ushered some yaks forward. Suddenly, lighting hit a tree, it fell in front of stormfly, who shot tail spikes, which narrowlt missed Hookfang. He set fire to himself and shoot a blast of fire, scaring the animals, sending them running.

"Hey, I got this under control!" snotlout stood in front of a charging yak, it resulted with him being thrown in the air, then other yaks running over him. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooooh... ow! Okay, everything hurts."

"Aww..." Hiccup sighed, he got on to Toothless

"Where are you going?!" Gobber asked

"I'm going after them!" Hiccup said

"I'm going too." Ingrid got onto Blaze.

"Forget it you two! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!"

"With Toothless and Blaze, we can! we have to try. If we don't, we starve to death." Hiccup said

"No! Your father will kill me if I left you out here-!" Gobber said

"Sorry, Gobber!" Hiccup and Ingrid took off.

"Hiccup! Come back here! Astrid, will you talk some sense- Ah-No, no, not you, too! Astrid! You're not going with- Ach! GET BACK HERE, ALL OF YOU!" soon all the teens had followed Hiccup and Ingrid leaving gobber and mulch.

In the great hall, everyone stood around a fire. The wind blew open the doors, blowing out the candles

"Move those tables against the against the doors!" Stoick said, two vkings picked up tables and put them agianst the door, but Gobber knocked them out of the way.

"Stoick! The barns been destroyed! The animals have scattered!" Gobber told him

"Where are the Twins and the others?" Stoick asked

"I tried to stop them Stoick. They went after the animals." Gobber sighed, mulch came in with two yaks.

"I caught these two. I figured at least with these we'd be able to start a new herd." Mulch said

"You might want to take another look, Mulch." Gobber said

"Oh! Uh, never mind boys!" Mulch unstood his mistake

"You find as many as you can. We'll herd them back to the Great Hall." Hiccup told the teens

"Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat." Fishlegs asked

"Check this out! I'm so cold I can't feel my face." Tuff said, slapping is own face. Ruff slapped him "Didn't feel it!"

"That takes all the fun out of it!" ruff groaned

"There they are! Come on!" Hiccup pointed them out

"Yaks to the left!" Fishlegs said

"Chickens to the right!" Snotlout said, he bumped into Fishlegs "Hey! I'm flying here!" Snotlout tried to make the chickens flollow him. "Chickens! Over here! Follow me this way. Come on!" Hookfang turned "Wait. Where are you going? AHHHH!" Snotlout's face barely missed a tree

"Sheep! Hey, sheep, this way! Baaahh! Baah! Baah! Hey, it's working! Baah! Baahh..." He and Meatlug got stuck under a fallen tree.

"I got them!" Astrid and Storm fly continued the sheep chase. "Now!" she said, Stormfly made a small fence around the sheep with her spikes. "Gotcha!" Astrid smiled in triumph.

"DUUUHH! GAAAHHH!" Hookfang's wing knocked the spikes over, letting the sheep get free.

"Snotlout, what are you doing?! You're all over the place!" astrid yelled

"YOU TRY HERDING CHICKENS WITH A DRAGON WHO DOESN'T LISTEN TO YOU!" He replied

"Hiccup! Stray sheep!" Astrid called. a fmaily of sheep climbed a snowy path, the youngest, slipped and fell, it was falling to its death, but Toothless caught it. The sheep looked up. Toothless looked down and gave a toothless put the sheep down, it's parents joined it and looked up the the dragon.

"Good job, bud." hiccup smiled

"Hiccup, the storm is getting worse! I can't see anything!" Astrid said

"Come on, bud. Give us some light." Toothless shot a Plasma blast. "Stray yaks, twelve o'clock!"

"I see them! AND THEY ARE HUGE!" The twins turned Barf and belch to the yaks, they caught them in their claws "I got the yaks."

"Put me down! Right now!" Tuff and Ruff looked down to see Stoick and Gobber. the two headed dragon dropped them. Gobber looked up.

"Do I look like a yak to you?!" He asked, beside him stood a yak.

"You shouldn't be out here, Hiccup, Ingrid." Stoick said

"Dad, I'm sorry I let you down." Hiccup sighed, Ingrid looked down.

"It's not your fault, son. I'm taking you back." Stoick said

"Which way?" Gobber asked

"Follow our tracks." Stoick said, they looked around, but freshly fallen snow covered their tracks.

"So much for that idea." Gobber said

"Sir? What do we do now?" Fishlegs asked

"Everyone, come together." Stoick said, everyone cuddled together. Fishlegs ended up hugging Ingrid, making them both turn red. Their dragons stood around them, and raised the wings to create a shelter. "what are they doing?"

"They're protecting us." Hiccup smiled

"It's their natural instinct." Astrid added. Ingrid had her note book out again, writing it down, and drawing it. the dragons blasted the snowy down, heating up, to keep them warm. Toothless spots the sheep. He goes over and slowly gets the sheep he saved to come with him, the parents followed, they joined the vikings in the heated circle, soon the other animals joined too.

"Your dragons are really something, son." Stoick said, Ingrid looked up at him. "Yours too, Ingrid."

"Yeah, they are." Hiccup nodded

When the snow stopped , they all headed back to berk.

"They're back! And they're alright!" Mulch cheered as they all entered the great hall, holding animals or herding them in.

"The animals are alright, too!" bucket smiled

"Uh-oh. Here come the dragons." Mulch sighed, Hookfang bent over allowing 3 sheep to get off his back. "Will you look at that."

"Hey everyone!" astrid called

"Hiccup lefted up an egg. "The chickens are laying eggs again!"

"I was right. Chickens do lay eggs." bucket smiled

_Winter in Berk is long and brutal, and the only way to survive it is if we're all in it together. We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. All of us. Life on Berk just got a little warmer._


End file.
